This disclosure relates generally to anonymous single sign-on of users into third-party systems, and in particular to providing a graduated single sign-on functionality that controls what, if any, information about a user is provided to the third-party system.
Users of digital devices with online systems regularly login into third-party systems via associated third-party applications, and the third-party systems require their own login information distinct from the login information for the online system. This results in a user having to maintain separate login information for each system. Additionally, as part of obtaining login information for a particular third-party system, the third-party system generally requires a user to provide some amount of information about the user (e.g., name, email, etc.) before access to that third-party system is provided to the user. Thus, in order for users to try out a third-party application and/or associated third-party system they must provide information about themselves to the third-party system.
In some cases, a login provider may provide a single sign-on type capability into third-party systems, where a user of the login provider logs into the login provider which then interacts with the third-party application to log the user into the third-party system. Currently login providers that provide this type of single sign-on capability always provide the third-party system with some amount of information about the user (e.g., email, profile pic, friends list, etc.). Thus, there does not exist a way for a user to log into a third-party system without some user-identifying information about the user being provided to the third-party system either from the login provider or the user.